


Silk

by MistressKat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carson likes his comforts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moth2fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/gifts).



> Prompt: Silk.

“This was your one personal item?” Rodney’s face is slack with disbelief, voice warring between amusement and something else. “Seriously?” He hasn’t taken his eyes off the bed once. 

Carson’s pretty sure that’s a good sign. “I am very serious about my comforts,” he grins, walking slowly closer.

“Comforts?” Rodney’s gaze flicks up, uncertainty creeping in. 

Carson shoves a little and they tumble down onto the mattress. “_These_ are a comfort,” he says, running a hand across the sheets, dark blue silk flowing between his fingers like water. “_This_,” he brushes his lips over Rodney’s, “is much more than that.”


End file.
